


Changing the Past

by ThatFandomNerd



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/F, F/M, Fuck The Red Wedding, M/M, Ned doesn't deserve to die, Swearing, and a crap ton of other characters, warning: Ramsay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFandomNerd/pseuds/ThatFandomNerd
Summary: When a spell to send him and his surviving sibilings to the past goes out of control, Bran can't be sure who remembers and who doesn't. And though the Starks have many allies from the future who were also sent to the past, they aslo have enemies who remember.





	1. Chapter 1

Sansa’s P.O.V  
Sansa awoke in a panic. She could feel the warm touch of blankets and silken pillows and her eyes wandered around her old room in winterfell, and yet she couldn’t seem to remember how she had gotten there. One minute she had been standing beside her surviving siblings as they made there final stand against the white walkers, a futile one, and then she had awoken in her childhood room.

“Is this the afterlife?” Sansa mumbled to herself in a hushed voice, for that was the only reasonable thing that came to her head. And if this was the afterlife, where was her family and friends to greet her. Sansa puzzled over this, but knew she would get no answers by lying in bed. She didn’t bother to change from the night dress she had woken up in, but instead made her way to the door with a goal in mind. 

As she passed the mirror, she happened to catch a glimpse of herself, and she froze in surprise. She stood a few inches shorter than when she had died, and her body was that of a young girl just entering womanhood. Sansa had convinced herself she was in the afterlife, but she couldn’t understand why she had the body of her younger self. She gulped, another idea of what was happening coming to her. She shook her head, her idea was nonsense, and she continued on her way out of her room.

When she emerged into the dark empty hallway, she finally realized the time. It was obviously the dead of night, the torches not doing much to dispel the shadows shrouding the corridor. Sansa was glad of her smaller body as she slunk through the shadowed halls. She had learned the hard lesson of trust many times, and she wasn’t about to trust this place she found herself in, whether it be the afterlife or a sick form of hell.

She occasionally saw a guard dressed as her fathers men used to dress, which only led to fuel her growing sense of suspicion and dread. Finally she spied her destination, Jon’s old room. She stood nervously at the door, worried what she might find. If she truly was in the afterlife, then she both dreaded and wished to see Jon here. And if her idea was true, if she had somehow been thrown into the past, then Jon would not remember the future the two of them had shared.

She was saved from her musings as the door was flung open from someone inside. Sansa froze, her mind not registering what she was staring at. She felt the hot tears streaming from her eyes as she stared at Jon, obviously younger and staring back at her with the same shock. 

“Sansa?” He whispered. Sansa quickly lunged forward, capturing his lips with hers. He responded with the same enthusiasm as her as he pressed his lips harder against hers.

“You two might want to refrain from that where others could see you,” A voice snapped them out of their daze. Sansa and Jon broke apart to see Bran and Arya standing in the shadows a few feet away from them.

“Bran! You can walk!” Jon exclaimed in hushed whispers. 

“Let us go into your room, where there is no threat of anyone hearing in on our conversation,” Arya cut in, letting herself into Jon’s old room. Bran followed, leaving Jon and Sansa staring in confusion at the two young Starks.

“After you, my Queen,” Jon sighed. Sansa nodded and the two of them entered the room, Jon closing the door behind them.

“I’m sure you are all confused at what’s going on,” Bran started. Sansa couldn’t help but scoff, she was a little more than confused.

“Yeah, I would say so,” Jon sighed. Bran simply shot him a scolding look of annoyance.

“The three eyed raven was the one who did this. As the Others were breaking down the door to Winterfell, he used the last of his magic to send a chosen group of people to the past to change the events of the future,” Bran explained. Sansa gulped, so she had been right. 

“You talk of the three eyed raven in the past tense. We know Bran died a while ago to be replaced by your current self. So what do you mean by the last of his magic, shouldn’t you be dead then?” Arya asked, a bitter tone replacing her usually emotionless one.

“The three eyed raven is dead, but he spared me with his magic before using the spell. You could say I’m the same Bran you grew up with, but truthfully I’m not. I’ve changed during our hardships, just like the rest of you. Though I fear I’ve been somewhat of a dick to everyone around me when I had the three eyed raven within me,” Bran revealed. Sansa could feel her eye watering for the second time that night as she embraced her brother. Soon Arya and Jon joined them, and the four of them stayed in each others arms for a long time.

“Bran, you have no need to apologize to us. We could never hate you, you’re our brother,” Sansa soothed. When they finally broke apart, Bran took a shaky breath and resumed his explanation.

“But the three eyed raven didn’t have enough power, the spell was just too powerful. If Melisandre hadn’t grasped the spell as the three eyed raven died and fed it her own power, I don’t even want to think what might have happened. Melisandre didn’t know the spell well though. All she could do was blindly feed it her life force and hope it worked. It did, but at the point it was ready Melisandre didn’t know how to seal off the flow of power, and so it kept getting fed her power until she died. The original plan was just to send us four and the kingslayer back. But now I can’t be exactly sure if there are unfavorable people who remember. I tried to push power towards those who would be our allies and away from those who were our enemies, but I don’t know for sure which important people remember and which don’t,” Bran explained breathlessly. Sansa blinked as she took in all the information Bran had given them.

“Well, we can deal with that later. For now we must lay low and find out how far back we went. We shouldn’t inform anyone of the future for now, best to work from the shadows,” Jon finally said. Sansa nodded, and she could see Bran and Arya both approved of the plan.

“But for now, let us enjoy our peace,” Sansa smiled. She fell asleep in Jon’s embrace with her siblings snuggled against them.

Catelyn’s P.O.V

To say that Catelyn Stark was panicked was an understatement. When she had arrived in the great hall to break her fast, she had discovered not one, not two, but three of her children missing. Interrogating Robb had shown he obviously didn’t know the location of his missing brother and sisters. It was common for Arya and occasionally Bran to try and sleep in, but Sansa had never been late before. Checking their rooms hadn’t been any more helpful.

“Ned, no one’s seen them, and they aren’t in their rooms! We have to send the guards out to find them now!”

“Have you thought of looking in Jon’s room? They might just be having some sibling bonding time and we’re just overreacting,” Ned commented. Catelyn scoffed at that idea, Sansa was never fond of the bastard, like herself. Catelyn highly doubted her daughter would blow off breakfast with her family to have “Sibling bonding time” with her bastard half-brother. 

“I doubt it, and we shouldn’t be wasting time arguing over it when three of our children have disappeared seemingly into thin air,” Catelyn scoffed, she saw Ned narrow his eyes.

“Jon is also missing, in fact I was just going to check his room. It’s not like him to miss breakfast either, and it is likely wherever the four of them are, they are together,” Ned pointed out, leading catelyn down the grey stone hallways towards Jon’s room.

“As you wish, but if they are not in his room then we call the guards,” She declared, bitterness hiding in her tone. Catelyn strode through the halls with determination in her step, once she proved her lord husband wrong, then she could get looking for her three true children.

It wasn’t a long walk to the bastards room, and soon Catelyn and Ned arrived at the thick wooden door. All was silent inside, and Catelyn already knew she had been right, they should be focusing on searching other parts of the castle.

Ned knocked on the door, but not a sound stirred from within. A minute passed before Ned sighed and pushed opened the door anyway. The sight that met Catelyn upon entering the room was truly shocking.

The bastard Jon lay in the middle of the bed, with one arm around Sansa and the other arm around Arya. Sansa, her precious eldest daughter, was snuggled up between Jon and Bran. Her head was nestled in the crook of Jon’s neck, and her arm thrown across Bran’s stomach. Arya was using Jon’s stomach as a pillow, and Bran was pressed up against Sansa.

“See they’re perfectly fine,” Ned smiled softly at the pile of children. Catelyn herself was feeling a weird mix of emotions. She was happy and relieved they had found her children unharmed, but the anger at how and where they found them completely overshadowed that.

“What is going on in here!” She exclaimed, causing the four drowsy children’s heads to shoot up in surprise. She could feel Ned sending her a scathig look, but she was too angry to play nice with the bastard right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Jon’s P.O.V

Jon’s eyes flew open when he heard the angered shout. It took him a minute to process what was going on, but when he did he knew he was so fucked. His beautiful wife was next to him, rubbing sleep out of her eyes with a sense of dread on her face. Arya seemed already fully awake and angry, and Bran just looked annoyed at being woken up. In the doorway stood Catelyn Stark, who looked absolutely scandalized, and Ned Stark who also shared a mildly annoyed expression, though it was mostly aimed at his wife.

“Mother?” He heard Sansa gasp out, and he knew she wanted to run to her mother that she thought to have lost.

“You very well better start explaining!” She sent him and Sansa an angry look, that in the past would have made him run to his room like a beaten dog, but now just filled him with a sense of annoyance.

“Catelyn! They’ve done nothing wrong, sure they missed breakfast, but they were only sleeping,” Ned scolded, Catelyn looked at him appalled.

“Why were Sansa and Arya sharing a bed with him! That is completely improper!” She snapped.

“Me, Bran, and Arya all had these terrible nightmares last night, so we came to Jon because we were scared. We simply slept in because it was hard for us to fall back to sleep after how terrible our dreams were,” Sansa easily replied, with not even a hint that she might be lying coloring her voice.

“That was kind of you Jon, maybe the three of you should take of day off from lessons and calm yourselves. Maybe get some more sleep,” Ned offered, smiling fondly at them. 

“That would be nice, I don’t think I got more than two hours of sleep,” Bran complained, going along with the lie.

“You may have the day off, but I would very much like to talk to Jon,” Catelyn glared at him.

“No, what you have to say to Jon can surely be said in front of us. I mean we are the ones who came to him, he did nothing wrong,” Arya scoffed. Catelyn sent a scathing glare towards her youngest daughter.

“It’s fine guys, I’ll see you in a bit,” Jon said, extracting himself from the pile. 

“No Jon, don’t worry yourself. You can stay with them, I’ll let you guys have some sibling bonding time. Let’s go Catelyn,” Ned said, urging Catelyn out of the room.

“We will talk later,” Her voice was cold and angry as she followed her husband out of the room. Jon sighed as the door finally closed behind his uncle and aunt.

“Well, that was a wonderful reunion with mother and father,” Sansa sighed her voice thick with sarcasm.

“We’ll have a proper reunion with them later. For now we should start planning,” Arya said, getting right down to business.

“Right. Bran do you know at what point the spell sent us back too. And you mentioned others would remember, do you have any guesses as to who?” Jon asked.

“The spell should have sent us back around a month or so before we found the direwolf puppies, so we had plenty of time to plan and prepare. But I can’t be sure exactly, I lost control of the spell near the end. As for who remembers, the original plan was just to send us four and Jaime as I said earlier. When I realized the extra power was sending others back, I directed it at some of our allies, and away from some of our enemies. I’m pretty sure The Hound, Meera, Gendry, Brienne, Sam, and Gilly will remember, I made sure to direct power towards them specifically. I made sure no power would even get near Cersei or Littlefinger, but after that I lost control. Melisandre might remember, but I’m not certain about her or any others,” Bran explained.

“Good, the worst thing would be for Cersei or littlefinger to remember,” Sansa pointed out.

“What about Daenerys, it would be useful for her to remember?” Arya asked, Bran shook his head.

“Dany has such a fragile beginning, that if she remembered and changed one thing it could lead to drastic changes that aren’t all that favorable. We need to let her story play out and her dragons grow before we ally with her,” Bran explained. Jon nodded, he would have liked if his aunt remembered, but Bran’s reasoning was smart.

“We have a lot to do, and it will be hard to do it without father’s help,” Arya sighed.

“Right. First we need to tie the Theon from this timeline onto house Stark. Next we need to learn more about White Walkers, Jon you can do that. Bran you try to contact the people that you know remember. Arya you need to find yourself a new blade,” Sansa ordered, she opened her mouth to continue but was quickly cut off by Arya.

“Needle and my dagger were in my hands when I woke up. I left needle in my room,” Arya preceded to pull out the dagger from a pocket and twirl it in her fingers.

“That… simplifies things. But Jon still needs to get Longclaw, maybe it will just appear out of nowhere like Needle did. But until then, Jon needs a new blade. Jon, Arya, I’ll have you two teach me how to shoot a bow, I can’t be defenseless this time around. I’ll also get to work making us appropriate clothes. Arya needs breeches and tunics, I need wool dresses to replace my silk ones, and Bran and Jon could use some warmer clothes for the upcoming winter,” Sansa declared, already getting up and heading to the door to prepare. 

“What would we do without your amazing guidance my Queen?” Jon taunted, Sansa rolled her eyes ignoring him.

“Why don’t you find any books on the others and bring them to my room, we can be together while we work then,” Sansa offered.

“You don’t need to ask me twice, I always enjoy our time together love,” Jon gave a soft smile, getting up to follow his wife.

“Okay, if that love fest is over. Me and Bran will get to work on our jobs,” Arya rolled her eyes

“You two are just jealous because you miss Meera and Gendry,” Sansa taunted as she left. Jon saw Arya give a rather inappropriate hand gesture before he too left the room to get to work.

“We’ll change things this time around, our family doesn’t have to die,” Jon whispered to Sansa as they walked together to the library. She gave him a sad smile.

“I hope you’re right,” She replied. Jon noted that despite her young scar free body, her eyes were still those of an adult, and almost seemed broken as Jon stared at them.

“Ramsay and Joffrey will both die again, and this time they won’t lay a hand on you. I can promise you that,” Jon squeezed her hand lightly. Sansa gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

“I know, I refuse to let them live. And this time I’ll be the one to kill Joffrey,” She replied, “Now let’s start preparations.” 

This time around he wouldn’t let any of his cousins die. He wouldn’t let Ned or Catelyn die, or any of his friends. Because this time around, they had an advantage, that Jon planned to use.  
Ned’s P.O.V

Ned knew something was going on with his children. Robb and Rickon had mostly stayed the same, but all the others had been acting strange in the month since he and Catelyn had found them asleep in Jon’s room. 

Jon had a certain confidence about him, and seemed to smile more easily now. He wore new fine clothes fit for a king displaying the direwolf of house Stark as well. He knew that had angered his wife greatly, but when she confronted Jon on where he got the clothes Sansa had scolded her mother, saying she had made the clothes for him. Similarly, Arya also had new clothes made by Sansa. She was always found in leather breeches and shirts, which had nearly given Catelyn a heart attack. But no matter how many times Catelyn took her boyish clothes, Sansa made more, and eventually everyone just got used to it. Bran had been solemn and silent, Ned hadn’t seen him smile once in the past month. And Sansa, she was the most changed. She was confident and mature, she stopped gossiping about princes and wearing silks. Instead she wore wool dresses proudly bearing the Stark symbol, and spent nearly all her free time with Jon. 

Ned had tried to confront all his children about the changes in them, but everytime they managed to make an excuse or run off. But today that all ended, he had called his children to his solar and he didn’t plan to let them leave until he got some answers.

“You wanted to talk to us Father,” Jon said as he entered the room, followed by Bran, Sansa, and Arya.

“Yes, close the door behind you.”

“What is this about Father? We haven’t done anything wrong have we?” Sansa asked innocently, but Ned saw a certain sharpness to her eyes which he had never seen on his sweet delicate daughter.

“I’m just worried about you four. Ever since me and Catelyn found you all asleep together, you’ve been acting differently,” Ned said, staring at the expressions on each of his children's faces. Despite how young they were, they had the eyes of seasoned warriors who had seen a great deal of hardship in their lives.

“We’re from the future,” Bran replied before any of the others could begin to form a response. He kept a blank expression on his face as she stared unblinking at Ned. He saw expressions of anger and annoyance flash across Sansa, Arya, and Jon’s faces.

“Bran, we said we weren’t going to tell Father yet,” Sansa glared at her younger brother. Ned raised his eyebrow, so they were really making up a story to get out of answering.

“I don’t appreciate you children making up stories, now I want the truth on why you have been acting weird!” Ned chastised. 

“It isn’t a story Father. We hadn’t planned to tell you yet, but sine Bran has told you anyway, we are from the future. A future that is filled with loss and death,” Sansa calmly explained, sending another sharp glance at Bran. 

“Forgive me for not believing you, but do you have any proof to support this claim?” Ned asked, he was quite certain that the stories old Nan had been telling the kids were starting to get to their heads.

“Yes. Tomorrow you should get a letter from Robert Baratheon speaking of the death of Jon Arryn, you will also execute a deserter from the night’s watch that speaks of white walkers north of the wall. Furthermore, the King and his family will travel north where Robert Baratheon will offer you a job as hand of the king, and a marriage offer between Joffrey and Sansa,” Jon explained, a smirk reaching his face. Ned stared at his nephew in shock. It was true, a deserter was to be executed tomorrow, he had planned to tell his sons who would be going with him a super.

“A marriage offer which you must deny by the way, I will not go through the pain of being betrothed to that monster again!” Sansa hissed bitterly. Ned wanted to pretend he didn’t believe his children, but he couldn’t help but start to see some truth in them.

“How?” 

“The deserter isn’t lying. Beyond the wall the Others are raising an army to destroy Westeros. But no one but the night's watch noticed because of the war of five kings. We spent so much time fighting each other, we didn’t have the strength to fight off the white walkers. So me and the red witch, Melisandre, cast a spell to send us and the Kingslayer into the past. But there was too much power, and many more remember than originally planned,” Bran described calmly. Ned stared at his carefree son in surprise. Occasionally he would spot the childish glint in his eyes during the month since he had changed, but something in the future had caused his son to gain a certain detached coldness to him.

“Let’s say I do believe you. What exactly happens in the future, and who else remembers?” Ned questioned. 

“It’s a long story, full of death and suffering,” Sansa whispered, her eyes clouded in grief. Ned looked at his battle worn daughter with sadness, he wouldn’t let her go through whatever happened in the future again. 

“Earlier you mentioned you sent the Kingslayer to the past as well, and that the others invaded the realm. The others are just fairy tales, and why trust the Kingslayer?” Ned asked.

“The Kingslayer becomes a great ally to us in the future. He becomes a better person after meeting Brienne of Tarth and going through many hardships together. Plus it’s good to have someone in King’s Landing corresponding with us,” Jon smirked. Ned found it hard to believe that the Kingslayer of all people learned to be a better person, but he didn’t question it.

“Does this Brienne remember as well?” 

“Yes. I have been busy these past weeks entering the dreams of old allies and seeing if they remember,” Bran replied, a sly smirk emerging on his face.

“What! You didn’t tell us who remembered!” Arya accused angirly. 

“Bran you need to talk to us about this stuff!” Sansa scolded. Jon just muttered angrily to himself.

“Wait how did you enter other people’s dreams?” Ned stared at his son in shock.

“Everybody quiet!” Bran exclaimed, “I was going to let it be a surprise dear siblings. But now that you know, I’ll tell you who I’ve talked with so far that remembers. Of course Jaime remembers, and he told me that Myrcella remembers as well but promised not to tell anyone for the moment.”

“Wait why would Myrcella of all people remember, she had been dead for a long time when the spell was cast?” Sansa questioned. 

“She will play an important role if the spell sought her out, we can only hope she isn’t as cruel as her mother,” Arya pointed out.

“Myrcella and Tommen are just innocent children, of all my time at King’s Landing they were nothing but kind. I trust Myrcella will side with us when the time comes,” Sansa defended the young princess instantly.

“I trust Sansa, if she believes Myrcella is good, then I believe Myrcella is good,” Jon pointed out.

“Right now, Myrcella isn’t important. She sounds like an honest enough girl. Who else do you know who remembers,” Ned cut in.

“Arya, you’ll be happy to know that Gendry remembers. He’s on his way to winterfell now with two boys named Lommy and Hot Pie. Also-,” Bran continued. Ned didn’t know who these people were, but by the way Arya’s face lit up, Ned assumed they were friends of her.

“Gendry’s coming to Winterfell! And he’s bringing Lommy and Hot Pie!” Arya squealed, showing more emotion than he had seen her display in the three weeks they’d been in the past, combined.

“Okay! I swear to all the Gods, I will stab the next person to interrupt me!” Bran exclaimed in annoyance. Ned stared at his son in shock, but the others just laughed at his annoyance and gestured for Bran to continue.

“As I was saying. Jojen and Meera both remember, and they should be here within the week,” Bran’s face glowed with happiness as he talked of the arrival of Jojen and Meera.

“Do you mean Howland Reed’s children?” Ned asked. Sansa, Jon, and Arya started snickering among themselves, with Bran sending them pointed glares.

“I assume Bran is missing his precious Meera,” Sansa smirked sending Bran a gloating look.

“Wait. What?” Ned exclaimed staring at Bran whose face was beat red.

“Sansa! That was uncalled for!” Bran whined.

“It’s called revenge for blurting out our secret without asking us,” Sansa taunted in a sing song voice. 

“What’s going on?” Ned asked. 

“Well, in the future Bran travelled North of the wall to find the three eyed raven. And he was accompanied by the Reed siblings, and whatever was going on between Bran and Meera was a little more than friendship,” Arya snickered. Ned glanced over at his son who was slouched in his chair with a bright red face.

“No need to be embarrassed son. Howland Reed is my closest friend, I would not object to a relationship between you and his daughter,” Ned comforted his son, Bran just groaned and sunk lower in his seat.

“She’s really mad at me right now. Last time we talked in the past, I might have told her I didn’t need her anymore. And when I talked to her and Jojen in there dreams she slapped me and then kissed me. So she’s been sending mixed signals,” Bran groaned 

“We’ll need to have a talk about the proper way to treat a lady, and we need to have a discussion about when a man and women-,” Ned started to explain to his son, before being quickly cut off by an even more embarrassed Bran and the hysterical laughter of his siblings.

“Moving on! Brienne remembers and she is on her way to winterfell to renew her vows to protect Arya and Sansa as we speak. Tyrion remembers and so does Margaery, she plans to convince her father to side with the north should conflict arise, and she told me to tell you she can’t wait to see you again Sansa. Melisandre remembers, and she’s promised not to kill Shireen this time as well. Yara also remembers and has pledged to win the Iron Islands to our side if conflict comes. Gilly remembers, but has said she will stay at Craster's Keep until she becomes pregnant with little Sam. The hound remembers, he is also on his way to Winterfell, and he says he brings a gift for us. And lastly Davos, he says for now he shall stay beside Shireen, but will come to aid the north when the time is right. Any questions?” Bran explained quickly, seemingly getting over his embarrassment. Ned looked at his son in shock, he had many questions.

“We have a lot more talking to do, I want to know everything,” Ned said. Sansa, Arya, Bran, and Jon gave each other pointed looks.

“It’s a long story,” Sansa sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catelyn learns about Jon's parentage, and an enemy from the future arises.

Arya’s P.O.V 

By the time Arya and her siblings had finished their story, the sun had set and they had missed dinner. At one point her father called a servant to bring them food and tea, and now as they finished their tale, her father gave them a sad look.

“My precious children, you should never have gone through that. And I promise it won’t happen again,” he comforted.

“We don’t plan to let it happen again. We already went through losing you and the others once, I don’t think I could handle going through it again,” Sansa shivered. 

“You’ve all been really honest with me, and I appreciate it. I think it’s high time I’m honest with you. It’s about Jon’s mother,” Ned started, at this Arya burst out into a fit of laughter along with her siblings. Ned gave them a strange look, but sipped his tea quickly, preparing to reveal a huge secret that Arya and her siblings already knew.

“Don’t worry uncle, we already know who my parents are,” Jon snickered. Arya burst into laughter again as her father nearly choked on his tea. He stared at the four of them in utter shock. 

“How!” He declared.

“Well Bran saw in his visions Rhaegar Targaryen and aunt Lyanna's wedding, and Jon’s birth in the tower of joy. Also we asked Howland Reed to confirm it,” Arya explained, smirking at how shocked her father looked at their revelation.

“I do think you should tell Mother though, she has a right to know. All these years she’s been trying to forget that Jon is a living walking reminder of her husband's infidelity. All these years she’s been trying to love him, and she just couldn’t, and that’s understandable. But, I think it’s high time she knew,” Bran frowned. Ned sighed but nodded and called in a servant to find their mother. Everyone sat in tense silence as they awaited lady Stark’s arrival, worried about how she would react.

“Ned, you called for me,” Catelyn said as she entered the solar. As she caught sight of Arya and her siblings, she let out a breath of relief.

“I assumed you all weren’t at dinner because of the talk Ned planned to have with you, but I was worried at your disappearance. I’m glad you’re all okay,” Catelyn sighed. 

“You worry too much mother, we can take care of ourselves,” Sansa smiled fondly at her mother. 

“Anyway love, I called you here because I need to tell you a secret, one that I have kept for a long while now,” Ned sighed. Arya could tell her father was nervous, and she didn’t blame him, her mother could be terrifying if she wanted to.

“Well, let’s hear it then,” Catelyn said, giving Ned a strange look.

“All these years I refused to mention to anyone who Jon’s mother is,” Catelyn’s eyes darkened in anger, “ well, I might as well just say it. I’m not Jon’s father, he is the true born son of my sister, Lyanna, and Rhaegar Targaryen,” Ned silently explained. 

Catelyn stared at her husband in utter shock, her eyes widened. She just sat for a minute taking in what he had said, before standing up and promptly slapping Ned in the face.

“All these years I tried as hard as I could to learn to love Jon, and yet I couldn’t. I always thought it was a slap in the face for you not only to have a child by another women, but to bring him to raise among my own children. All along I thought myself horrid for hating a motherless child. And yet he was my nephew all along. Why wouldn’t you tell me Ned, why didn’t you trust me!” Catelyn exclaimed in tears. Ned gave her a sad look. 

“Kids why don’t you go for now, we’ll continue our discussion later. I would like to be alone with your mother right now,” Ned whispered. Arya and her siblings immediately got up and exited the room and the tense situation. Arya was the last one out, and as she looked back, she saw her father embrace her sobbing mother. She quickly closed the door, letting them have their privacy. 

“Do you think it was the right thing to tell father?” Bran finally broke the silence. Arya sent him a pointed glare.

“Maybe you should have thought of that before you went and just blurted out that monumental secret,” she scoffed at her younger brother.

“It’s done now, there’s nothing we can do to change the fact that he knows,” Sansa sighed.

“By the way Bran, you never mentioned Sam remembering. Did you ever enter his dreams to see if he remembered?” Jon questioned. Arya noticed Bran wince at the question.

“I’m sorry Jon, I can’t enter Sam’s dreams. He is beyond the range of my power,” Bran said with a saddened look. 

“That can’t be! Sam should still be with his family, and if you can reach Margaery in Highgarden, then you can surely reach Sam!” Jon exclaimed. Bran sent him an apologetic look.

“Jon, Sam’s north of the wall. Magic runs rampant that far north, I will be unable to reach his dreams while he’s there.” 

“But that’s impossible! Sam shouldn’t be getting to the wall for some time yet, how is he north of the wall right now!” Jon questioned in disbelief.

“I think it probably has to do with so many people going back. Someone must have changed something that lead to Sam leaving for the wall earlier. It might have even been us for all we know,” Arya pointed out. 

“Even so, Gilly is also north of the wall. How come you can contact her but not Sam,” Sansa demanded.

“Craster’s keep is very close to the wall. Sam is somewhere deep in the haunted forest, where magic is strong and wild,” Bran calmly explained. Jon looked appalled at the thought of his friend deep in the north.

“I have to go to the wall immediately! If Sam is north of the wall I need to help him!” Jon declared. 

“Wherever Sam is, you can’t help him. We must have faith that Sam will be fine, he might very well remember. You’re needed here for now,” Sansa whispered, intertwining her fingers with Jon’s.

“I know you want to help your friend. But for now we have to stick to the plan, and that includes you staying here until the times right for you to head to the wall and gain the wildlings alliance,” Arya comforted. Arya could see by the way Jon’s eyes glowed defiantly and his shoulders tensed that he wanted to argue, but he seemed to think better of it and just let out an angry sigh.

“You’re right, I know, but I can’t help but worry about him,” Jon grumbled.

“Don’t worry, if the watch let him north of the wall, then I’m sure the Sam from this timeline can take care of himself,” Sansa soothed, giving Jon a gentle kiss. Arya rolled her eyes and fake gagged to Bran at the show of affection.

“We should get ready. We’ll get our direwolf puppies tomorrow,” Bran smiled at the thought of the direwolves. Arya smiled too, she was looking forward to seeing Nymeria again.

Ygritte’s P.O.V

Ygritte didn’t believe the rumors when she heard them. A member of the night watch, she couldn’t believe one of them would be brave enough to approach a free folk camp by themselves.

But here she was standing beside Mance Rayder as one of those crows stood smiling in the center of there camp.

“Why are you here crow, and why shouldn’t we kill you right now, like the savages we apparently are,” Mance Rayder taunted, the crow didn’t rise to the taunt though.

“You could kill me now, but it could end up costing your life and that of all the other free folk. The others are coming, and free folk and night’s watch need to band together to overcome this threat,” He declared. Ygritte heard murmurs rise among the free folk who had assembled to hear what he had to say. Ygritte was quite shocked herself, all those crows ever did was hide behind their wall and deny the true threats of the far north, and here one was offering an alliance.

“Are you here on orders from your leader?” Mance questioned.

“No. I came here alone, and I plan to catch a white walker to bring back to the wall with me. I only ask a few of the free folk come with me to help. When commander Mormont sees the undeniable proof of the others existence, I’m sure he’ll agree to an alliance between our groups,” The crow explained. Ygritte looked to Mance Rayder, who was nodding thoughtfully. She knew it was a smart plan, and if it worked it would be incredibly beneficial to the free folk. But Ygritte didn’t trust this crow, he seemed knowledgeable about the happenings beyond the wall, but how?

“You are an interesting crow. What is your name?” Mance smirked.

“My name is Samwell Tarly.” 

Ramsay's P.O.V 

When Ramsay had first woken up three weeks ago, he had been terribly confused. The last thing he remembered was being killed by his own hounds, courtesy of his lovely wife. It hadn’t taken him long to realize that he had somehow been thrown into the past.

He couldn’t help but smirk when he thought of it. Though this strange event had thrown him to a time where all his work was yet to be done, he would get to torment everyone from the future again. He smiled sickly at how fun it would be to break his precious wife and the Greyjoy boy again. 

Now the fun truly began.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King and his entourage finally arrive at Winterfell.

Robb’s P.O.V 

Robb strode through the grounds of winterfell with Grey Wind trotting at his feet. In the few weeks since he and Jon had found the direwolf puppies, they had more than doubled in size from small pups to the size of an adult dog. Robb sighed as he looked at the wolf who had become his constant companion since the day he had found him.

Recently almost all of his siblings had been acting strange, and Robb didn’t like it. Sansa was always exhausted nowadays, and was always shut in her room working on something or the other. Whenever she was out of her room, she was very clingy to him and Rickon. And though he didn’t mind spending time with his sister, every time he was with her she seemed to look at him with an overwhelming sadness that threatened to drown him.

Arya on the other hand hadn’t had a straight conversation with him for over a month, and when she did talk to him, she almost looked guilty. Arya had changed much recently, she was silent and morbid usually, she rarely spoke to anyone except Father. Sometimes Robb could see her creeping through the shadows, just watching Mother, Father, or Rickon. And occasionally he would feel her watching him, but whenever Robb called out for his sister, she would disappear back into the shadows.

Bran, like Arya, was mostly quiet around everyone nowadays. Bran was practically glued to the Reed siblings, Meera and Jojen, who had arrived from Greywater watch a few weeks earlier. Robb hadn’t talked with either of the Reeds much, they were always in the Godswood beside Bran. And the few conversations Robb had with his younger brother, Bran always seemed to look through him to see his deepest secrets.

And then there was Jon. He rarely wanted to spar with Robb anymore, and when they did spar, Jon always was distracted. And while Jon hadn’t changed as much as Bran, Sansa, and Arya, he was still different, and Robb didn’t like it. Jon was his closest friend, his brother, and yet Jon had been avoiding him for more than a month. Robb planned to end that now, the King arrived in a few days time, and Robb was determined to confront Jon before then.

“Mother, do you know where Jon is?” Robb asked as he approached his mother. He had checked Jon’s chambers, the sparring area, and the great hall, but Robb had still yet to find his brother.

“I thought I saw Jon enter the Godswood earlier,” Catelyn replied, quickly getting back to whatever task she had been working on before Robb interrupted her.

“Thank you Mother!” Robb called behind him as he hurried off to the godswood, Grey Wind running to keep pace with him. With Robb’s hurried pace, it didn’t take long for him to arrive at the ancient entrance to the even more ancient godswood. Robb made his way through the woods at a slow pace, being polite to the holy ground he walked on. It wasn’t long before Robb heard voices echoing through the ancient forest.

“The King arrives in a few days, and with him Jaime, The Hound, Myrcella, and Tyrion. I’ll make sure Myrcella knows of any way she can help us, I’m sure Jaime has already informed her of what happened in the future after her death. Jon, I’m sure Tyrion would be happy to help you with your research on white walkers. We still don’t know what this gift The Hound spoke of is. But other than that, our current missions shouldn’t change much,” A voice spoke with clear confidence from the clearing. Robb gasped as he realized who the voice belonged to, his sister Sansa. But Robb was confused what they were talking about. 

“When should Gendry and Brienne arrive, it feels like they’re taking forever,” A voice that was clearly Arya complained.

“Patience, Bran said they would arrive a day or two after the King,” A girl playfully scolded, Robb guessed it must be Meera Reed, he hadn’t talked to her much, but he was pretty sure the voice belonged to her.

“Oh come on guys we all know she’s just excited to see her precious Gen-,” Robb heard Jon start to say before Arya’s angered exclamation cut him off.

“I swear to the old Gods and new, if one more person makes a joke about me loving Gendry, I will offer them up to the many faced God without a second thought!” Robb didn’t know who the many faced God was, or how Arya knew of it. But Robb could safely say he had never been more terrified of his little sister.  
After that there talk went to strange subjects like ravens with three eyes and always mentions of the future as if they knew what would happen. Finally, Robb thought it was about time to reveal himself and get some answers.

“What do you mean the three eyed raven, and what’s the many faced God. Also why do you seem so familiar with the Lannisters, and why do you talk about the future as if you know what happens?” Robb asked as he stepped out into the clearing by the weirwood tree. His question was met with the gaping stares of four of his siblings, Sansa, Arya, Jon, and Bran. Also present were the two Reed kids.

“Robb! Have you been spying on us!” Sansa quickly changed the subject.

“Well I was just trying to find Jon, but when I got here you guys were talking about all sorts of weird stuff, so I decided to wait and listen. And you still haven’t answered my question,” Robb defended himself.

“We might as well tell him. He has already heard too much for us to lie about our true conversation now,” The Reed boy Robb remembered was called Jojen, pointed out.

“What are you guys hiding from me! And why do you trust them over me, I’m your brother and we’ve only known them for a few weeks!” Robb complained gesturing to the Reed siblings. 

“This story is better told with Father present, and in a secure place like his solar where a person couldn’t stumble upon us as you did,” Bran calmly explained.

“Well then, let’s go. I would really like to hear this story,” Robb conceded.

Myrcella’s P.O.V

Myrcella rode beside her Father as they approached Winterfell. The mare she rode was a pretty dappled grey with black socks on her legs, Myrcella had only recently been gifted the horse by her Father. Her Mother that nearly had a heart attack when she saw her delicate daughter opting to ride a horse instead of sitting in the carriage. But Myrcella knew that she had to become harder to the world if the future that she was from was to happen again. Myrcella shivered as she thought of her final moments of life aboard that boat as the poison slowly drained her of life.

“Myrcella darling, is everything alright?” Her Father asked as he noticed her discomfort. Myrcella quickly buried her thoughts of the tragic end that befell her in the other future, and instead directed them to the task at hand. 

“Of course Uncle, I am just a little cold is all,” She lied, she saw her Father send her a worried look, but he didn’t press her anymore. Myrcella remembered the morning she had awoken after her death in her bed, she had thought herself crazy at first. But then her Father had come to her when he heard the maids muttering rumors of her strange behavior. Her Father had told her the basic premise of what happened after she died, but she knew he was keeping the darker truths from her. 

“I’m sure you’re probably very excited to meet lady Sansa, I hear she is a gentle rose among the thorns of the northerns,” her Father smirked. Myrcella giggled as she realized what her Father meant. The sweet delicate girl Myrcella had known at King’s Landing had changed into a proper she-wolf in the future if what her father said was true. 

It wasn’t long before there entourage reached the gates of Winterfell. And by that point Myrcella was giddy with excitement. All her life Joffrey had bullied her and called her stupid, and yet she knew more than he ever would, and was part of a plan that transcended time itself.

When they arrived at the welcoming group Myrcella immediately sought out Sansa in the crowd. She noticed Sansa give her an approving look as she noticed Myrcella riding a horse instead of sitting in a carriage. She watched as the King greeted the Starks one by one until her Father finally gave her leave to meet with Sansa and the others who remember in guise of taking a walk with Arya. Her father went to her uncle Tyrion and the two of them shot Jon and Sansa a look that promised they would talk later.

“Come now Lady Myrcella, the godswood is beautiful this time of year,” Arya smirked as she lead Myrcella quickly towards the ancient woods. She heard her Mother complaining about her leaving by herself behind her, but she only increased her pace to get away before her Mother dragged her back to her.

When they finally entered the woods, Arya increased the pace to a quick jog as she deftly lead Myrcella through the winding forest. They kept the hurried pace for ten minutes before they arrived at an area overgrown with scraggly bushes near the middle of the woods.

“No one ever comes close to this area. Bran found it after Robb found us in the woods discussing plans,” Arya said. She lead Myrcella behind a particularly big tree to reveal a well hidden hole in the brush. Arya crawled through on her hands and knees, and Myrcella quickly followed. They finally emerged into a clearing surrounded on all sides by thick brush. Also present were Sansa, Jon Snow, Brandon, The two kids Myrcella assumed were the Reeds, and Robb.

“Welcome to our secret meeting place Myrcella. Come sit,” Sansa smiled at her. Myrcella quickly sat down on a warm wool blanket next to Sansa and her wolf. 

“So this is the Lannister girl you trust so much, Sansa. Well if Sansa trusts you then I am in no place to distrust you, I’m Meera Reed,” Meera complimented. Myrcella flushed in embarrassment when she heard how much Sansa trusted her.

“I’m Myrcella, It’s nice to meet you.” 

“Anyway. We need to discuss our plan with Myrcella, we’ll talk to Jaime, Tyrion, and The Hound later,” Jon nodded to Sansa who immediately got an air of confidence about her.

“We assume the King will offer my Father the position of hand again. There is no way around it, he must ride south, but this time without me and Arya. He knows the future, and is well equipped to avoid it. Bran, Jojen, and Meera will accompany Father south. Jon and I will head to the wall, we will use orders from Father to find a way beyond the wall. Arya will head to Dorne, and I wish you to accompany her,” Sansa explained. Myrcella looked at her in awe, her Father had been right, the feeble girl Myrcella had known from King’s Landing was completely gone.

“I would love to go back to Dorne, but I doubt my Mother would allow it,” Myrcella grumbled.

“With Jaime and Robert both backing it, there won’t be much Cersei could do. Jaime must simply convince Robert to offer another marriage alliance between you and Trystane and it is all be sealed,” Jon smirked.

“I like it, and I would love to see Trystane again. Tell me more of this plan,” Myrcella smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned and Robert talk about Marriages, and Robert offers Ned the position of Hand.

Ned’s P.O.V

Ned lead Robert down the stairs to the crypt, already dreading the conversation that the walk would lead too. 

Ned walked along the lines of tombs that held the ancient Kings, Queens, Lords, and Ladies of Winterfell, until they arrived at Lyanna’s tomb. 

“Gods Ned! She should be on a hill somewhere where she can see the sky!” Robert complained, staring longingly at the statue above her tomb.

“She is my sister, and a Stark of Winterfell, she deserves to be laid to rest here with our Father and Brother,” Ned argued. Robert sighed, and they talked of a few other things. But Ned was distracted by the knowledge of what was to come from the conversation.

“You know, if Lyanna has lived, we would have bound our houses. We would have been brothers. Well, it’s not too late, I have a son you have a daughter,” Robert suggested. Ned gulped as he prepared himself to fend off the marriage offers. 

“I would love to bind our houses. But Sansa is already betrothed to another, and Arya adamantly refuses any talk of marriage,” Ned frowned. He was still curious himself as to who his daughter was married to in the future. She had mentioned having a husband she loved dearly, but had refused to tell him who it was. And Arya seemed absolutely smitten with the Gendey boy she spoke of so often.

“Well, perhaps one of your younger boys could marry Myrcella when they come of age,” Robert frowned. 

“I’m afraid that wouldn’t work either. Bran is betrothed to Meera Reed, she’s even staying in Winterfell along with her younger brother. And me and Catelyn have been talking to Maege Mormont about Rickon marrying her daughter Lyanna when they both come of age,” Ned countered. Robert grumbled to himself.

“Well let’s put off talk of marriage for now. I didn’t ride all this way to offer a marriage alliance. Lord Eddard Stark, I would make you hand of the King.” Ned immediately dropped to one knee, hating the answer he knew he had to give.

“I would be honored your grace,” Ned forced himself to say. Robert let out a hearty laugh before gesturing for Ned to stand and embracing him in a tight hug.

“None of this your grace nonsense! You’re my best friend Ned, there’s no need for it!” Robert laughed, Ned forced himself to smile.

“Come, The feast should be starting soon,” Ned said as he led Robert back through the dark stone hallway. By the time they emerged from the crypts the sun was already low in the sky, and the last fading touches of sunlight glowed in the sky.

“The feast should be starting soon your grace, I’ll have a servant show you the way. I have pressing matters to attend to in my solar, but I’ll be joining you shortly,” Ned said, gesturing at a passing maid to show Robert to the great hall. 

Once the King was safely out of sight, Ned let out a sigh relieved the conversation with Robert had gone so smoothly.

“You can come out now, I know you’re there,” Ned rolled his eyes. Arya silently slid out from behind a door closely followed by Sansa, Jon, and Robb. Bran was the last out of their hiding spot, closely followed by Meera and Jojen Reed. Ned wasn’t surprised to see the Reed kids with his children, ever since their arrival at Winterfell, Bran and them had been inseparable. Ned of course didn’t mind, he considered Howland Reed his closest friend, and he had already grown fond of Meera and Jojen. He knew Sansa and Arya already loved Meera as a sister, and while Jojen wasn’t as social with his other children, he and Bran were practically joined at the hip.

“So, how did it go?” Sansa questioned, fidgeting nervously. Jon wrapped an arm gently around her shoulder and pulled her closely to his side.

“Don’t worry Sansa, Father would never agree to a marriage between you and that monster,” Jon soothed, Sansa seemed appeased by that and pressed herself closer to Jon’s side.

“Don’t worry, I’ve fended off any marriage offers for now. Though I did have to lie and say Bran and Meera were betrothed to fend off a marriage between Bran and Myrcella,” Ned replied. All eyes turned to Bran and Meera, who were both blushing shades of crimson. Jojen just stood smirking between them. Ned knew the relationship between his Son and Meera was complicated, and he had even caught then kissing on multiple occasions. But, Ned thought it better to sit back and let his son handle it rather than interfering. 

“Wait, they weren’t betrothed before?” Robb frowned. Ned smiled, and all his children burst out into laughter, except for Meera and Bran who just stood avoiding eye contact with each other.

“Now, we best be getting to the feast. It would seem rude for us to be late to an event like this,” Ned smiled fondly at his children and the Reeds. 

“I’ll meet you there, there's something I need to do first,” Sansa gave an innocent smile, that Ned somehow didn’t think was all that innocent. Jon seemed to notice his suspicion, and quickly spoke up.

“I’ll go with her, don’t worry uncle.” Ned gave a thankful smile to his nephew. He heard Arya snicker and whisper something to Sansa. Sansa turned a bright shade of scarlet and punched Arya in the shoulder. He gave the two of them an odd look, but shrugged it off. 

Jon and Sansa hurried off down the opposite hallway, and Ned lead the others towards the great hall.

“So far our plan is working, but the winds of winter are not far off, and the long night is approaching faster than it did in the future,” Jojen calmly said as they walked. Ned looked to the boy who was younger than Arya, and yet held so much knowledge.

“Let’s hope we’re doing enough to prepare this time then,” Ned sighed.

Sansa’s P.O.V

Sansa and Jon hurried down the hall towards a part of the castle rarely used. Until they arrived at a hallway Sansa was sure no would catch them in.

“I just had to be alone with you for a little bit, before facing him again,” Sansa whispered, Jon gently tugged her into his embrace, pressing a kiss to her hair. Sansa sighed and melted into the embrace, pressing herself against Jon for comfort.

“I’ve said it many times, but I promise I will never let him touch you again,” Jon whispered. Sansa pulled away slightly and looked him in the eye.

“I know you will. And I’ve been getting better with a bow, I’ll be able to defend myself this time,” she smiled at Jon. Jon slowly captured his lips with hers, and the two of them just stood together for a time, until they were forced apart to breath.

“Well, what do we have here? I never knew you were into your brothers Sansa,” a snotty voice chimed from the front of the hallway. Sansa turned quickly, she would recognize that awful voice anywhere. Joffrey stood smirking at her and Jon, The Hound was behind him sending her and Jon an apologetic look. She wanted to scream at him that Jon wasn’t her brother, he was her cousin the rightful king, but she held her tongue.

“What are you doing here prick, shouldn’t you be at the feast,” Jon glared at him.

“It hasn’t started yet, and I thought I’d come find my favorite plaything,” Joffrey sneered. Sansa stared at him in shock, he should still be playing the part of a noble prince at this part in time. He noticed her shock and smirked devilishly. 

“Oh yes, I remember, and I know that you and the bastard remember as well. You should still be swooning over me, I’m not stupid, you’ve been avoiding me. And why would that be unless you remember how I treat you in the future,” He smirked. Sansa stared in equal parts dread and shock at Joffrey, she could see The Hound looked just as shocked by the revelation as her and Jon.

“You have no right to insult anyone as a bastard, you’re a bastard born of incest,” Jon snarled back, Joffrey grew red with anger.

“Lies, all of them! And don’t think your stay in King’s Landing will be any better this time Sansa,” Joffrey glared, before promptly stomping off. The Hound sent them one last look before reluctantly following Joffrey.

“This is not good,” Sansa whispered, her voice trembling slightly at the thought of sending her father and brother straight into King’s Landing and Joffrey's hands. Jon gently stroked his fingers through her hair and pulled her closer to his side.

“We’ll solve this problem don’t worry love,” He whispered. Sansa closed her eyes and let herself enjoy Jon’s embrace, she really wanted to believe him. But Sansa knew Joffrey remembering would cause problems, many more problems than they wanted or needed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a meeting in Ned's solar, and The Hound finally gives his gift.

Bran’s P.O.V

The feast seemed to last forever, and Bran wished it would just end quickly. He was seated between Rickon and Arya. Jojen and Meera didn’t get to sit with him like they usually did during meals, they sat at a table away from him, far out of range to talk to each other.

“Bran why is Sansa sad?” Rickon asked quietly. Bran stared at his younger brother in confusion. Sansa and Jon had arrived right before the feast had started, they had both seemed to be stressed, and Sansa was loathe to part with Jon to walk up with Joffrey, but other than that Bran hadn’t noticed much of a difference in his sister. But as he looked over now, it was painfully obvious that the smile Sansa had plastered to her face was fake. To everyone else she seemed the perfect picture of a lady, all smiles and polite conversation, but Bran knew Sansa, and he knew something was bothering her, something big.

“Nothing’s wrong, don’t worry Rickon,” Bran soothed his younger brother. Rickon didn’t seem convinced. Even though Rickon was young, he could easily tell his siblings moods and emotions like no stranger could.

“Bran, something’s wrong with Jon and Sansa,” Arya murmured, low enough so Rickon wouldn’t hear. Bran looked over at Jon, at first glance he seemed relaxed, but when Bran looked closer he could see how tensed Jon was. Ghost stood rigid behind Jon, fur fluffed up aggressively.

“Something happened when they split off from the rest of us,” Bran whispered to Arya urgently. 

“No, you don’t say,” Arya rolled her eyes. Bran shot her a scathing look, but decided to ignore her taunt. Bran glanced back again to Meera and Jojen, wishing dinner could just be over so he could hang out with them. Meera looked over feeling his gaze, and gave him a gentle smile Bran quickly returned.

Thankfully the dreadful event ended soon after and Bran quickly excused himself to bed. The minute he was out of sight of the great hall, he quickly changed course to his Father’s solar, where they had all planned to meet after dinner.

By the time Bran got there Sansa and Jon were already pacing the room. Arya and Robb were trying to calm them down to no avail. Meera and Jojen stood anxiously to the side, clearly not knowing what to do in the situation. Father, Myrcella, Jaime, Tyrion, and The Hound were all still trapped in the great hall with the King and Queen.

“The minute they got here they started panicking. Robb and Arya have been trying to calm them down, but Sansa keeps saying she will only explain this once, so we had to wait for you,” Meera explained nervously, her and Jojen approached him once they saw he had entered the room.

“What about the others. Whatever has got those to that panicked surely can wait to be told once Father and the others get here,” Bran said in confusion, Meera simply shrugged. 

“Maybe we can acually figure out what’s going on now that you’re finally here,” Jojen replied.

“It’s not my fault it took me so long! Tommen kept asking me questions about the North and I only escaped when Cersei sent him to bed,” Bran complained. Meera giggled and Jojen rolled his eyes. 

“Come and help us calm down your sister and cousin then,” Jojen said, grabbing him by the hand and leading him over to Arya and Robb with Meera in tow. Somehow the contact between him and Jojen made a blush rise to his cheeks, though he didn’t know why.

“Thank the old Gods! You’re finally here, the more I think about what happened the worse situations I think up,” Sansa sighed in relief.

“Will you two finally tell us what’s got you all stressed out,” Arya grumbled. Robb nodded, obviously confused by his siblings sudden panic.

“Joffrey remembers!” Jon exclaimed, his voice thick with anger. Everyone turned their heads in sync to Bran.

“Don’t look at me! I didn’t have control over the spell, I tried my best and the rest was in the hands of the Gods!” Bran whined at the unspoken accusation.

“It gets worse, he saw me and Jon together,” Sansa mumbled a blush rising to her cheeks.

“Well shit,” Arya hissed.

“Wait you and Jon are in a relationship! Was he the husband from the future you talked about! And also, Jon what the fuck, you and Sansa. Why doesn’t anyone tell me this stuff!” Robb exclaimed in utter shock, torn between looking at Jon in betrayal and Sansa in disbelief.

“Yes we were married in the future. And sorry we didn’t tell you. And this is beside the point right now! We have bigger problems,” Sansa exclaimed.

“Relax Joffrey will not speak to others of this yet,” Jojen stated in confidence.

“Are you sure?” Jon hesitated.

“Of course. Though we should probably dispose of him at one point during our time in King’s Landing,” Jojen soothed.

“No! None of you can go to King’s Landing! Joffrey remembers, the minute you get there he’ll have Father killed and you three taken captive!” Sansa complained.

“Not as long as Robert’s still King, we’ll be safe there for now,” Bran pointed out. There conversation was interrupted as Father entered the solar followed by the Lannister brothers, Myrcella, The Hound, and surprisingly Mother.

“What’s got you kids so panicked?” Ned asked as he saw the arguing mass of kids.

“Nothing!” Jon and Sansa exclaimed in sync. There Father raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing that.

“Anyway, I did promise you a gift little bird. And I’m sure the rest of your family will enjoy it as well,” The Hound gave a sickly sweet smirk, before emptying the contents of a bag on the floor. Bran heard his mother cry out with shock, and Myrcella simply averted her eyes from the disembodied head. Bran just glared at the head, he had deserved that death anyway. 

“Thank you Sandor, I hope you made him suffer,” Sansa smiled unblinking at the head, and Arya nudged it with her toe, a matching smile on her face. Bran could tell Father, Robb, and Mother were disgusted and confused.

“Sansa! Arya! What has gotten into you!” Bran heard his mother exclaim in disbelief. He winced slightly, maybe The Hound should have explained before dumping the head in front of Mother.

Catelyn’s P.O.V

When Ned had asked her to accompany him to his solar, she had definitely not expected a disembodied head to be dropped at the feet of her children, and she had definitely not expected them to stare at it with such a sick happiness.

“I did not invite you here so you could drop a head at my daughters feet. Whose head is it, and why have you brought it?” Ned glared at the scarred man, trying, but failing, to hide his anger.

“Ilyn Payne, your murderer,” The Hound smirked. Catelyn looked in shock at The Hound, what did he mean by her husband's murderer. To her surprise that quieted down her husband easily, and he dropped the subject. Sansa walked up to the head and kicked it, causing it to go tumbling towards Bran and the Reed kids, who all stared at it with unhidden hatred.

“Sansa Stark! That is not lady like,” Catelyn scolded looking at her gentle daughter in confusion.

“No, I understand her anger. My handmaidens told me of how he was the one always sent to beat her at the capitol,” Myrcella frowned, still not directly staring at the head. Catelyn had been surprised to see that the young princess had been invited to what her husband had said would be a very serious meeting.

“But Sansa has never been to the capitol,” Catelyn said in confusion.

“She was, in the other future,” Myrcella frowned, as the princess’s bright green eyes met hers, Catelyn couldn’t detect and hint of a jest in them.

“What are you talking about child,” Catelyn gasped out. 

“We have a lot of explaining to do Lady Stark, and it’s past time you were included in our plans,” Jojen answered, staring at Catelyn with those green eyes that always seemed to be looking through people.

Catelyn stared at the ground, numb with shock. She wanted with every ounce of her heart not to believe the tale her children and husband had told her. The lannisters present had chimed in with parts of the story her family hadn’t been able to tell. Catelyn was faintly aware of the tears trailing paths down her cheek, how could her children go through such suffering all on their own.

“Cat?” she heard Ned whisper. Catelyn felt his arms wrap around her gently, and she clung to them like an anchor. 

“Our babies,” Catelyn sobbed into his shoulder. Ned made a soothing noise and gently kissed her on the forehead.

“Mother,” Sansa hesitantly whispered after a few minutes. Catelyn looked up, her children were staring at her with hesitance, and the others present stood to the side respectfully. Catelyn quickly wiped her eyes of tears and abruptly stood up and pulled Sansa into her embrace.

“Sansa, sweetling, you’ve been put through so much. I won’t ever let any of them touch you again,” Catelyn stroked her daughters hair, and Sansa clutched to her Mother. Next she walked up to Robb

“I’m proud of you Robb, you sounded like a truly just ruler,” She praised, embracing him as well. 

“And Bran, you travelled so far and saw so many hardships without the use of your legs. My precious son,” Catelyn pulled Bran into a bone crushing hug.

“Arya. I fear I can’t even comprehend what you’ve been through or what you’ve become, but you will always be my little wild wolf,” She said, standing before her youngest daughter. Arya’s eyes misted over, and she leaped into her Mother’s arms. They finally broke apart and Arya angirly wiped the tears out of her eyes. Next Catelyn walked up to Jojen and Meera Reed, who she wrapped in a hug as well, even Jojen seemed startled by the sudden gesture.

“You protected my son for years and stayed with him even beyond the wall, thank you,” Catelyn smiled into the hug. Next she walked up to Jaime Lannister, who seemed even more shocked that Catelyn would want to talk to him. She walked up until she was only a foot away, and promptly slapped him in the face.

“That’s for crippling my son,” She declared, quickly turning around in a flurry of skirts. Finally she approached Jon, who had nervously stood off to the side the whole time. He looked up at her with hesitance, and his eyes widened in surprise when she crushed him a tight hug.

“You protected Sansa when she had no one else. You gave Arya the weapon that got her out of King’s Landing. I am so thankful...Nephew,” Catelyn gave him a hug and kissed him on the forehead. 

“Y-you don’t know how much that means to me,” Jon whispered, his voice quiet. Catelyn gave him one last smile before turning back to the others.

“Now, tell me the plan,” She declared.

“You’re not going to like it. I don’t like it much myself,” Ned admitted.

“Well we’ve encountered a major inconvenience. But for now we must keep to the plan. Joffrey remembers, though Jojen says he plans to hold his tongue about the events that transpire in the future for now. I hate it, But Father must go to the capitol as planned, along with Bran, Jojen, and Meera. And while we’re on this topic, there’s something me and Jon should tell you,” Sansa explained. Catelyn frowned at the thought of sending her Son and Husband to the capitol, but held her tongue.

“Well, in the future, me and Sansa are married,” Jon winced, already preparing for the response. Ned stared at the two of them in dull shock. And Catelyn’s eyes widened in surprise.

“If we’re sharing secrets, I was pregnant before Winterfell was overrun and we all died. Me and Gendry planned to get married, and we plan to do it again,” Arya added quietly. Catelyn looked at her younger daughter now, so shocked she couldn’t form a response.

“You were WHAT!” Sansa accused her sister in surprise.

“I going to fucking kill Gendry when he gets here!” Jon growled.

“I’m quite excited to meet this Gendry I’ve heard so much about, and give him a piece of my mind,” Robb looked murderous. Catelyn stood rooted to the floor, trying to process everything. The room was still filled with the sound of her children badgering Arya for information and threatening to murder the boy, Gendry. Arya looked positively furious as she yelled accusations back. Catelyn gulped, well that escalated quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been going back in forth on whether I should use Talisa from the show, or Jeyne from the book as Robb's wife. And I finally decided on Jeyne, though this story is mostly based on the show, I loved Jeyne when I read the books, so I will be using her instead of Talisa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry and Brienne finally arrive in Winterfell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I've got a lot of comments from people who would prefer Talisa to Jeyne, and a comment suggesting Robb marry a northern girl instead. So I'll either have Robb end up marrying Talisa or I'll have him marry a northern girl like Wynafryd Manderly or one of the Mormont's. So, tell me in the comments which you'd prefer.

Gendry’s P.O.V

Gendry approached the gates of Winterfell with Lommy and Hot Pie behind him. Brienne strode at his side, he could tell she was anxious to finally get to Winterfell. Gendry couldn’t blame her, he was just as excited to get to Winterfell, and see Arya again. 

“Who are you? You have the southern look, why have you travelled to Winterfell?” A guard demanded as they approached.

“I am Brienne of Tarth, and these are my friends. We have come to speak with Lady Stark,” Brienne declared confidently. The guards burst out into laughter, obviously not believing their story.

“Yeah like we’ll believe that! Now run back to the south would ya,” one of the guards mocked. Gendry frowned, if the guards wouldn’t let them in, then they could always cause a scene and try to attract the attention of one of the Starks, but that could also get them thrown out. They could always try to sneak in at night, but also led the risk of them being caught and thrown out. Thankfully, Gendry was saved from having to answer by a familiar form climbing over the gate.

“Lady Arya! Get down from there, you’re Mother will be mad if she catches you climbing the gate!” A young girl exclaimed chasing after Arya. 

“Don’t worry Pia! Now go back to your work, I’ll be perfectly fine,” Arya yelled back to the girl, annoyance clear in her voice. The girl, Pia, huffed in annoyance, but left Arya alone all the same.

“Lady Arya! You can’t go out there, your Mother and Father will be mad with you,” One of the guards protested. But by then, Arya had already leaped down to the other side of the gate. She was dressed in a purple dress embroidered with white direwolves, but the wool was torn and dirty in half a dozen places.

“Hey Arry,” Gendry smiled as she crushed him in a hug. She looked so much younger than the girl he had always known, and he estimated she was probably around ten and one right now. Arya had always been much shorter than him, but now she was a good few inches shorter than the first time he had met her. Her hair was pulled into two long braids, and her eyes shone with excitement.

“Hey you idiot, I missed you!” Arya smiled. 

“I honestly can’t believe you're wearing a dress voluntarily,” Gendry smirked, looking her up and down. Her face grew red with a mix of embarrassment and anger, and she glared at him.

“This is not being done voluntarily! Mother is making me wear a dress since the stupid king is here,” Arya whined. Gendry laughed at her annoyance, which only earned him a slap.

“Wow! Gendry how do you know a lady?” Lommy stared wide eyed at him. Arya smiled at him, but pretended like she didn’t know him.

“And you must be Lommy. Gendry’s told me about you, and you as well Hot Pie,” Arya gave her old friends a wide smile. They both flushed in embarrassment.

“Umm, it’s a pleasure to meet you m’lady,” Hot Pie stuttered, Lommy nodded in agreement, his face flushed.

“And Brienne, it’s good to see you as well. Jaime has been awaiting your arrival,” Arya smirked. Brienne’s face split into a gentle smile that Gendry had never seen on the knight before. 

“Guards! Open the gates, my mother awaits Lady Brienne’s arrival anxiously,” Arya commanded. 

“Of course My Lady,” one of the guards answered. The gate slowly inched open to reveal four very angry Starks, all directing there anger at him.

“Shit! I forgot, my family knows about our marriage in the future and our baby. So you better run,” Arya winced.

“Seems like a smart idea,” Gendry nodded, before sprinting off as fast as he could.

“Hey! Get back here Waters, we have a lot of stuff to talk about!” Gendry heard Jon yell behind him, and by the sound of the steps behind him, Jon was chasing him.

Arya’s P.O.V

“Jon! Leave him alone!” Arya called to her brother as she chased after Gendry. 

“Will Gendry be okay?” Hot Pie squeaked, obviously confused by what was going on. 

“Oh, he’ll be fine. I’ll make sure of it,” Arya replied, sending pointed glares at her siblings.

“Brienne, my Mother and Father want to talk to you. They’re in Father’s solar,” Sansa gave her old friend and protector a smile.

“Of course. I’ll be on my way then,” Brienne replied, making her way towards the castle.

“You, can you take Hot Pie and Lommy to guest rooms they can stay in,” Arya called to a passing servant.

“Of course Lady Arya,” The girl replied, beckoning to the boys to follow her.

“Uh, thank you m’lady,” Lommy quickly added, as he and Hot Pie were led away.

“No problem, any friend of Gendry is a friend of mine,” Arya replied, wishing she could talk to them like old friends, but knowing that they wouldn’t remember. Once they were out of sight, Sansa turned to Arya her face turning from welcoming to serious.

“Is mother agreeing to the plans?” Arya asked as she walked with her siblings and the Reeds back to the castle. 

“No, she doesn’t want you to journey to Dorne all on your own. And she definitely doesn’t like Sansa and Jon heading to the wall after she heard about the White Walkers,” Bran sighed. Arya noticed how he and Meera were holding hands as they walked. Most of the time Bran and Meera were very obvious with there relationship, most of the castle knew about it by now. And yet there would be times where Bran would get flustered around Jojen, or she would catch the two of them sending glances at each other. And Arya just couldn’t figure out what’s going on between those three, and not knowing something annoyed her.

“Well, Gendry will be with me and I’ll meet up with Myrcella once I get to Dorne, so I won’t really be alone,” Arya pointed out.

“I’m sure Mother will be ecstatic to hear the boy that got you pregnant in the future will be your companion, and who could forget about the nine-year old princess,” Bran scoffed, Arya sent him an annoyed glare.

“Well I have to go. And as for Sansa and Jon, They’ll have Brienne with them, and an entire wall between them and the white walkers,” Arya countered.

“Whatever you say,” Bran grumbled, clearly seeing it was wise not to argue. 

“We have to stick to the plan if we want to stop the Others, gaining the support of Dorne and the Night’s Watch is necessary to that, so we’ll have to go whether Mother likes it or not,” Sansa declared. Arya agreed, they needed the immense strength Dorne possessed, she just didn’t know how she would convince the Martells to send there aid to the North with only the help of Gendry and Myrcella to convince them.

A pounding of feet and excited barks pulled Arya out of her thoughts. And a hoard of wolves came running at them with their ears perked. The direwolves had grown bigger than most dogs at this point, and they had been released a day earlier into the woods to do there first bit of hunting, which Arya assumed had been successful if the blood on some of their snouts was any proof.

“Hi Nymeria, was your hunting good,” Arya cooed at her wolf as she came bounding up to her. Similarly her siblings were also greeting their direwolves with happy expressions adorning their faces. Except Bran, who just looked sad.

“Bran what’s wrong?” Robb asked. 

“I’ve known for a while, but the closer we get to leaving for King’s Landing, the harder it is for me to think about. I won’t be able to take Summer with me,” Bran frowned as he pet Summer.

“What do you mean?” Sansa asked in surprise. Everyone knew that Bran and Summer were much closer than they were with their wolves, due to Bran’s warging abilities. Everyone had just assumed Summer would go with Bran to King’s Landing.

“If Joffrey remembers, he’ll find a way for them to kill Summer. He’ll be safer with one of you guys, then with me,” Bran sighed, looking completely dejected. Arya felt bad, but she knew it was for the best, if Summer walked into King’s Landing, there would be no walking out for the direwolf.

“Me and Jon can take Summer with us to the wall,” Sansa offered. Bran nodded in agreement, though he looked even more sad discussing it.

“Don’t worry Bran, you still have me and Jojen. We won’t let anything happen to you,” Meera soothed, giving Bran’s hand a squeeze. Bran gave her a thankful look, and Arya looked away, feeling like she was intruding on something. 

Arya still didn’t feel right, even though she knew it was necessary. When she and Sansa had went to the capitol without there wolves, terrible things had happened to them. And when Robb left Grey Wind and went to the wedding by himself, he was killed. Arya couldn’t help but feel that terrible things happened to the Starks when they were separated from their wolves.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne Talk. And Robert and Ned talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so everyone seems to want Robb to marry a northern girl, so I will be having him marry Wynafryd Manderly.

Jaime’s P.O.V

Jaime strode through the halls of Winterfell with confidence in his stride. It was coming to the end of the King’s visit it Winterfell, and Jaime knew soon he would have to go back to the capitol, and leave Brienne. At first Jaime hadn’t liked Brienne, she was nothing to him but a captor. But they had grown close through the journey despite their initial hatred of each other. And then when the others had threatened the realm, they had fought alongside each other to the bitter end. And through the fighting they had grown very close.

They had thoroughly enjoyed the days they spent together during the King’s trip to Winterfell. But soon the King would head back to the capitol, and Jaime would have to go with him. Brienne would be headed to the wall with Sansa and Jon, Catelyn Stark has been against her two children going to the wall and so close to danger, she had insisted that Brienne go with them for protection. They wouldn’t see each other for a long time once they parted ways, and Jaime hated to think of her beyond the wall and in the center of danger. 

“Jaime!” A voice hissed from the darkness of a room he was passing. He paused, filled with dread, he would recognize that voice anywhere. This was not the best time for his sister to come calling, he planned to meet with Brienne in the godswood before they both parted ways.

“What Cersei,” he whispered urgently. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the room she had been hiding in. It was a dark room, filled with boxes of goods being saved for Winter.

“We haven’t got a moment alone for months,” Cersei whispered seductively, trailing her hand along Jaime’s chest. Jaime grimaced and pushed her hand away gently, Cersei looked at him in confusion.

“Now isn’t the best time sister, I promised Brienne I would spar with her one last time before I left for the capitol,” Jaime lied. Cersei scowled at the mention of Brienne, Jaime knew that Cersei despised how much time he spent with Brienne. And she was even more angered by him constantly rebuffing her romantic advances. But he could no longer get into bed with a women who has done the things she had done, especially when his heart belonged to another.

“I don’t like that women, if you could even call her that. She is honestly a disgrace to our sex,” Cersei hissed angrily, Jaime shot her a reproaching glare.

“Brienne has her own beauty, and is one of the strongest people I know, so don’t assume you can insult her when you know nothing about her,” he glared daggers at Cersei. She stared wide-eyed in shock at his rebuttal, and he used that chance to slip out of the storage room. He quickly made his way to the godswood, trying to put his sister as far behind him as he could. 

Jaime slipped silently into the ancient forest and easily made his way to the secret clearing that had often been a place of meeting for him and the others who remembered since he arrived in Winterfell. When he entered the clearing, Brienne was already there waiting for him. She smiled as he entered and he returned it happily.

“You’re late,” Brienne taunted, Jaime rolled his eyes.

“Cersei held me up, but I managed to get away,” Jaime replied,and immediately regretted it. Brienne’s face dropped, and she quickly tried to hide her disappointment.

“Not like that! I mean she tried, but I told her no,” Jaime hurried to assure her.

“Relax, I believe you,” Brienne laughed, and Jaime couldn’t help but laugh with her. He wanted to enjoy his last moments with her before they were to be seperated for perhaps even years. Jaime felt a sudden urge to kiss her, to love her, like he hadn’t felt since Cersei. His eyes flashed to her lips, when he looked back up her face was flushed as she realized where he had been looking. 

“Brienne?” Jaime whispered. Brienne averted her eyes, her face red with embarrassment. Jaime used his hand to turn her head back towards him, and slowly moved his face forward. She turned impossibly more red, but moved her head forward as well. Their lips pressed together in a gentle kiss, and Jaime slowly pulled her closer to him. The kiss was soft and slow, and Jaime didn’t waste any time in deepening it. They broke apart only when they both needed air.

“Jaime?” Brienne questioned.

“I care greatly for you Brienne, and one day after we have secured peace I would like to share a future with you,” Jamie admitted.

“I would like that too,” Brienne whispered. For a while they sat, just enjoying each others company, until the light started to fade from the sky. Jaime reluctantly rose to his feet.

“I have to go now, the King will be angry if I linger here any longer,” Jaime said reluctantly, Brienne nodded as well.

“This will be the last time we meet before parting ways,” Brienne frowned. Jaime leaned in giving her another kiss.

“Goodbye Brienne,” Jaime sighed.

“Goodbye Jaime,” Brienne whispered. 

Ned’s P.O.V

Ned sat in his study waiting for the boy to arrive. Today was the day the King and his entourage left Winterfell, and Ned would be going with them. Arya would also begin her journey to Dorne, to ask for troops to stop the long night. And Ned planned to have a talk with Gendry before he went off with his daughter.

“You wanted to see me m’lord,” Gendry said, he was fidgeting nervously.

“Yes, sit down,” Ned said. The boy gulped and quickly sat down on a seat opposite of Ned.

“So, I’ve heard you and my daughter were close in the future,” Ned started, keeping his voice scarily calm. Gendry turned white.

“Um, yes sir… I mean she’s an amazing woman, she was my family all those years… I mean…,” Gendry stuttered. 

“My daughter has told me that you two were a little more than friends in the future,” Ned stated, Gendry look at him terrified.

“Um, well, yeah… I mean yes sir,” Gendry replied. 

“Do you love my daughter, Gendry,” Ned asked, waiting to see if there was any hesitation in the boys voice. Gendry replied immediately, his voice confident.

“Yes, I love her more than I have ever loved anything in my life.” Ned let a smile rise to his face, that seemed to calm Gendry a little bit.

“Very well Gendry. You have my blessing to marry Arya in the future,” Ned said. Gendry’s eyes grew wide in surprise, and a wide smile split across his face

“Thank you sir!” he exclaimed. Ned smiled at his enthusiasm, glad that Arya found a man who loved her and appreciated her for the warrior she was.

“Now, I’m sure you also understand that Arya is still young in this time, there will be no funny business on this trip you are embarking on,” Ned warned, letting his voice gain a dangerous tone.

“Of course sir! I understand!” Gendry hurriedly exclaimed. Ned nodded and gave the boy a good natured pat on his back. A knock on the door interrupted them.

“Hey Ned! I want to talk with you,” Robert called from behind the closed door. Ned eyes flashed to Gendry, with his blue eyes and black hair he looked the spitting image of a younger Robert, Ned could only hope Robert wouldn’t recognize the boy as his bastard. If he did there would be a lot of explaining to do.

“Come in Robert. Gendry, you can go,” Ned replied. Robert came in and immediately fixed his eyes on Gendry, who tried to hurry by him and out the door.

“You, boy,” Robert said, Gendry stopped in his tracks and gulped, “You remind me of someone.” 

“Really, your Grace,” Gendry stuttered.

“Ah, I can’t put my finger on it. Now off with you,” Robert laughed, and Gendry hurried off relief clear in his eyes. Ned sighed in relief, he had not been looking forward to having to explain why one of Robert’s bastards was so far north, and meeting with Ned. 

“What can I help you with. I assumed you’d be with your family preparing for departure,” Ned commented.

“Cersei can handle that. I came because I heard from some servants you were only bringing that son of yours south. What of your daughters,” Robert complained.

“Well my daughters must stay north for now, and I am bringing Bran along with Meera and Jojen Reed. Bran is very close with both of them, and he refused to go South unless they came with him,” Ned replied.

“What of the girl Sansa. She’s quite the beauty, she would do well in the south. You shouldn’t keep her locked away in this dreary place,” Robert argued.

“Sansa is north through and through. She thrives on the cold, she has refused my offer to bring her south,” Ned argued back.

“And what of your youngest. She reminds me so much of Lyanna, but she needs more refinement if your to make her a proper lady. The south can provide that,” Robert offered. Ned frowned, something about his reference to Lyanna didn’t sit right with him, and he didn’t want Robert to start showing any interest in his youngest daughter.

“Arya is no lady, and she will never be one. We’ve been giving her lessons with the sword and she is excelling greatly. The courts and finery of the south will bore her,” Ned replied, trying to keep his growing annoyance out of his voice. 

“Ned you should be improving her embroidery skills, not her sword skills, a women can’t be a warrior,” Robert scoffed, Ned scowled at his comment.

“Maybe in the south. But in the north, there are many houses that train women and men to fight. And Arya is an excellent Sword fighter, she has bested most of the people in the castle already,” Ned replied, in a voice that left no room for argument. Robert frowned, but didn’t argue with Ned about Arya anymore.

“Fine, have it your way. We depart in three hours time, be ready. It will be good to have you by my side again friend,” Robert said, getting up and heading for the door. 

Ned finally let himself relax when Robert left. He was nervous for this trip, everyone had gone over the plan countless times. And yet one mistake could mean there lives.


End file.
